Sept of Awen's Blessing
Caern of Mnemosyne *'Location': Holliday Park (Indianapolis, IN) *'Level': 3 *'Gauntlet': 3 *'Type': Memory *'Tribal Structure': Open (predominately Black Furies, Fianna, and Silver Fangs) *'Totem': Mnemosyne *'Geography': The Caern of Mnemosyne lies within, and is nearly contiguous with, Holliday Park, a 94-acre public on the north side of Indianapolis. Once the country estate of the Holliday family, John Holliday donated the park to the city in 1916, claiming that "the land is singularly suited to be a place for recreation and the study of nature *'Bawn': The bawn of the Caern of Mnemosyne extends throughout most of Holliday Park, meaning that humans (and perhaps others) enter it every day without knowing it. Roughly half of the bawn falls within the park's open arboretum, while the other half is forested. Though human traffic through the forest is restricted to well-worn (and marked) trails, most areas may still be seen or heard by those walking through. : Though the bawn fased somewhat organizally to the south, it abruptly ends at 64th Street to the North and Spring Mill Road to the West - a permanent reminder of the spiritual effects of human development. The bawn also ends at the waters of the White River, a testament to the power of that spirit. *'Center': Because much of the caern is accessible to the public, the location of its heart, the Ruins, is fenced off, and is under constant supervision. Most gatherings are held, and rituals are performed, in the umbral reflection of that place. *'Landmarks': **''Arboretum, Prairie, and Rock Garden'': The diverse landscaping and gardens of Holliday Park provide visitors beauty no matter what the season. A walk through the grounds will take you through prairie habitat and native wildflower gardens, as well as provide inspiring views of beds cared for by groups such as the Fall Creek Garden Club, Indiana Daffodil Society, Indiana Daylily-Iris Society and Indianapolis Hosta Society. Holliday Park also boasts an arboretum with over 1,200 individual trees labeled by species, and the newly-restored, breathtaking Rock Garden dating back to the early days of the park. **''Maintenance Center'': Operated by the Friends of Holliday Park (a kinfolk directed operation under the supervision of the Caern Warder), the maintenance building serves as the control center for the park. **''Nature Center'': The 13,000 square foot Nature Center focuses on Marion County and Holliday Park natural and environmental history and features hands-on, discovery-based activities for all ages. Two classrooms host classes on nature, after-school activities and arts and crafts with an environmental them. The bird and wildlife observation area offers numerous feeding stations with a sound system to allow viewers to hear the birds, and extensive wildflower gardens and a wildlife-friendly prairie are located nearby. **''Pond'': Sitting at the intersection of trails, 2, 4, and 6. **''Playground'': After undergoing an extensive renovation, the playground at Holliday Park boasts state-of-the-art equipment in distinct areas designed to bring out the child in everyone. Conquer the rock climbing wall, test your bravery on a five, 10 or 20-foot slide tower and see if you can make it to the top of the spider's web. Younger children will enjoy exploring tunnels, crossing bridges and swinging next to mom or dad. When it's time to refuel, families will find a number of picnic tables and benches to relax and enjoy the beautiful surroundings. **''The Ruins'': In the 1950s, the St. Paul Building, at 220 Broadway in New York City, was torn down to make way for a modern skyscraper. Karl Bitter, one of the outstanding architectural sculptors of the late 19th century, had designed the facade of the original building, including the three massive statues made of Indiana limestone called "the Races of Man." To find a new home for the sculptures, the building's owner, the Western Electric Company, held a competition among U.S. cities, which were required to submit plans for their display and preservation. Indianapolis proposed to place them in Holliday Park, which was then an arboretum, and the city was ultimately awarded the highly prized sculptures, valued at the time at $150,000. Elmer Taflinger, who provided the sketches for the proposed structure, was chosen to carry out the design. He worked to complete the project over the next 20 years. For the complete story, download History of the Ruins at Holliday Park . *''The Trails'': More than 3.5 miles of trails lead hikers into the park's densely wooded ravines, past natural springs and wetlands and along a dramatic stretch of the White River. While exploring, keep your eyes peeled for wildlife; over 200 species of birds have been spotted in the park, as well as deer, fox, beaver, rabbits, squirrels and many other species that reside in this natural oasis. *''White River'': Flowing in two forks across most of Central and Southern Indiana, White River creates the largest watershed contained entirely within the state, draining all or part of nearly half the counties. The section of the West Fork at Holliday Park is among the most wooded in Marion County and is home to bass, bluegill and macroinvertebrates as well as great blue herons, owls, beaver and red fox. Anglers and paddlers alike frequent this riparian corridor. Council of Elders *'Sept Alpha': Arich "Falcon's Claws" Holliday (Silver Fangs, Athro, Ahroun, Homid) *'Sept Beta': Stares-at-Nothing (Uktena, Athro, Theurge, Lupus) *'Caern Warder': William "Blackhart" Applebee (Fianna, Elder, Ahroun, Homid) *'Eldest Ragabash': Loki's Get (Get of Fenris, Adren, Ragabash, Metis) *'Eldest Theurge': Simone Sees-the-Past (Silver Fangs, Elder, Theurge, Homid) *'Eldest Philodox': John Holliday (Silver Fangs, Elder, Philodox, Homid) *'Eldest Galliard':Rourke Firesong (Fianna, Elder, Galliard, Lupus) *'Eldest Ahroun': Jaydon "Heart as Ice" Zanderson (Wendigo, Athro, Ahroun, Homid) *'Keeper of the Silver Record':Edmund "Speaks-of-Worth" Chamberlain (Silver Fangs, Elder, Galliard, Homid) Other Notable Muses *'Master of the Challenge': Eileen Sanger (Black Furies, Adren, Philodox, Homid) *'Talesinger': Penthesilea Baits-the-Hook (Black Furies, Adren, Galliard, Homid) *'Truthcatcher': Albert "Solomon's Choice" Isenburg (Silver Fangs, Fostern, Philodox, Homid) *'Wyrmfoe': Meg Skins-the-Grapes (Black Furies, Athro, Ahroun, Homid) *'Keeper of the Land': Keeps-the-Watch (Children of Gaia, Adren, Theurge, Metis) *'Ritemaster': Stares-at-Nothing (Uktena, Athro, Theurge, Lupus) *'Denmother': Vacant - Formerly held by Alcinoe *'The Guardians' **Daniella "Parts the Clouds" Novik (Shadow Lords, Theurge, Homid **Gabriel "Strikes from the Darkness" Kingsman (Shadow Lords, Ragabash, Homid) **Henry "Holds the Fort" Harrison (Silver Fangs, Philodox, Homid) **Jackie "Loud and Clear" Owens (Uktena, Galliard, Homid) **Katherine "Takes the Block" Lockerbie (Silver Fangs, Ahroun, Homid) **Mac "Steel Trap" (Fianna, Ahroun, Lupus) **Persephone (Black Furies, Philodox, Lupus) **Tobias "Lies in Shadows" Haddock (Shadow Lords, Ragabash, Homid) **William "Traces Threads" Taggart (Fianna, Ragabash, Homid) Packs of Awen's Blessing * Chasers of the Storm ** Totem: Thunderbird Custom ** Alpha: Jaydon "Heart as Ice" Zanderson (Wendigo, Athro, Ahroun, Homid) ** Beta: Gabriel "Strikes from the Darkness" Kingsman (Shadow Lords, Fostern, Ragabash, Homid) * Order of the Firebird ** Totem: Firebird Custom ** Alpha: Charlies "Sings to Stars" Kakos (Children of Gaia, Adren, Ahroun, Homid) ** Beta: Tobias "Lies in Shadows" Haddock (Shadow Lords, Adren Ragabash, Homid) * Visions in Fire ** Totem: Themis, Dreamweaver Fury Tribebook, Rev. ** Alpha: Meg Skins-the-Grapes (Black Furies, Athro, Ahroun, Homid) ** Beta: Arich "Falcon's Claws" Holliday (Silver Fangs, Athro, Ahroun, Homid) * Unnamed ** Totem: Snapping Turtle Custom ** Alpha: Stares-at-Nothing (Uktena, Athro, Theurge, Lupus) ** Beta: Wesley "Eyes in the Darkness" Rider (Get of Fenris, Athro, Ragabash, Homid)